madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel/Trivia
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Episode based * Spanish guitar plays as background music repeatedly for Marlene after she sees her fantasy. * This episode title is the longest of the series (so far). It has 34 letters in its name. * The Nickelodeon web site has a small online game loosely based on this episode. * Episode is stylized of a series of films "Indiana Jones". * The key may be based on a crow as if you looked straight into its eye, it would eat your eyeball, which is similar to the curse. *Marlene goes outside the zoo and she acts normal. However, in the episode Otter Gone Wild, we are shown that when Marlene goes outside the zoo, she is taken over by her wild side and goes crazy, but it is possible this episode takes place after Littlefoot. Foul Ups, Bloops, and Blunders *'Continuity Error:' In one part Private, Kowalski and Fred are very close to each other with Rico walking past them, but in another shot Fred is suddenly a little farther away from Kowalski and Private. *'Continuity Error:' In the part when the rats are in the tunnel with thousands of key holes, the Rat King has three rats with him, then in another shot, there are suddenly many more rats. *'Continuity Error:' Even though Marlene clearly went beyond the perimeters of the Zoo, she didn't turn feral like she did back in Otter Gone Wild. However, she did that again in Badger Pride. *'Continuity Error:' In the part when Julien, Fred, Skipper and Private are very close to each other, Mort was near them. However in the next shot Mort suddenly disappears and is last seen in a fight between Maurice, Kowalski and Rico. *Mort didn't see the eyes of the key, but is seen fighting for it. If he did see it onscreen it would probably be Julien's feet. ---- Behind the Scenes *This is the second full 1/2 hour episode. *This makes 3 episodes Nickelodeon has pulled at the last minute, (1. Kaboom and Kabust / The Helmet, 2. Stop Bugging Me / Field Tripped, 3. and this one), and one 1st season episode that didn't air on Nick until 2nd season (Huffin and Puffin). *This Episode is believed to have two alternate endings. One where the penguins saw the truth, & Marlene in the other one. *Taken from Below the Line: The Motion Picture Sound Editors held their 58th annual Golden Reel Awards at the Westin Bonaventure Hotel in downtown L.A., Feb. 20. -- The Penguins of Madagascar, The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel from Viacom International Inc. for best sound editing for sound effects, foley, dialogue and ADR animation in television, supervising sound editor, Paulette Victor Lifton, MPSE, supervising sound editor, James Ian Lifton, sound designer, Ian Nyeste, supervising foley editor, Aran Tanchum, supervising dialogue editor, Michael Petak, supervising ADR editor, Jason Stiff, foley artist, Vincent Guisetti, sound effects & foley editor, Lawrence Reyes, sound effects editor, Matt Hall, dialogue editor, D.J. Lynch, and dialogue editor, Oliver Pearce. ---- DVD Releases ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Trivia